Efficient testing of a binary program may be improved by knowledge of which inputs are valid for the binary program. The binary program may include code and routines that a human may interpret as text. However, the text included in the code and routines of the binary program are not human-readable. It is impossible for human testers of the binary program to determine valid inputs for the binary program by reviewing the code and routines of the binary program because the code and routines are not human readable. As a result, the human testers may review specifications, documentation or source code associated with the binary program in order to determine which inputs are valid for the binary program. These valid inputs may then be used to achieve more efficient testing of the binary program.